Second Chances
by Marko'sPrincess
Summary: Two cousins get sent to Middle Earth for the adventure of a lifetime.


**Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at a Hobbit fanfiction. I only read the book once and that was a few years ago. So this story will be movie based. I also don't have the extended edition of the first one. I know it sucks :( I will also need a Beta. If anyone is willing to put up with me and occasionally kick my butt to continue this story I would be very glad. Just PM me. I know this story has been done literally a thousand times but whatever... I love these types of stories! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings :( they belong to the great J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Storm and Katherine!**  
 **On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Things We Do For Family

Storm

Let me start my saying: this is not how thought my life would turn out. I thought I would end up like my mother. She was a broke ass drunk. Any money we ever got would end up being spent on alcohol. Even the money I tried to hide from her got spent on alcohol. My father was no better. Sent to prison for beating some chick half to death for reasons I don't care to find out. The less I know the better . My sister got pregnant at 16 and ran away with the father a couple years ago. Haven't heard from her since. The only family I cared about was my cousin Katherine and my Uncle Joseph. Which brings us to where my... no our story starts. The day our life changed.

"I'ts not fair! Why can't I meet I nice guy? One that cares about me and treats me with the respect I deserve?" My cousin yells.  
"I don't know Kat. Personally I have never met a nice guy. Most guys I have been with were jerks." "I hate how rotten our luck is. Someday I swear things will change."

We have this conversation more times than you would believe. Some days I swear my cousin has an invisible asshole magnet attached to her somewhere. Her latest guy was one of the worst. Turns out he has two other chicks on the sidelines. One is pregnant with is kid. When Katherine found out she was beyond pissed off. My normally calm and peaceful cousin threw all his clothes in a plastic bag and buried them in a hole somewhere. She also spray painted his car. The words she put on in would make even me blush.

"You know what would make me feel better?" She asked me with a grin.

I know that grin! It's the one she has when she wants me to watch the complete Hobbit and Lord of the Rings series. Sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Yup. I knew it. I sooo knew it. Katherine made a large bowl of popcorn and put on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. As much as I love my cousin I could not understand her addiction to these movies. They are almost three hours long and make absolutely no sense to me. Why were there so many short people in this movie? Not to mention skinny ass guys with long hair. Haven't they ever heard of hair cuts? Probably not. I would never mention this to my cousin. She would glare at me and throw popcorn at my face. She was madly in love with one of the elves. Legless I think his name was. She is lucky I love her.

"Ohhhh! Look! Rivndell! It's so beautiful!"  
"Kat you have seen this move a hundred times. You can't still be this exited when you see it." "I can too! I mean look at it! The waterfalls and all the beautiful details on everything. It's my second favorite place in Middle Earth. The first being Lothlrien of course. Mostly because Lady Galadriel is there. She is my second favorite character! After Legolas of course..."

I couldn't help but drown her out. She could talk about Middle Earth for hours. I looked out the window and saw dark storm clouds coming in. That made me perk up. I loved storms. Not just because of my name. I loved how dark it got, and the deep rich sound of the thunder. The way the sky light up when lightning dances across it. I brought back good memories of my childhood. Being at my Uncles place wrapped in a blanket looking out the window and watching the storm roll by. My Uncle would make up stories about battles between the Gods Thunder and Lightning as they fought for control of the sky. The times I spent with my Uncle and cousin were the only happy memories I have of my childhood. I ran away from my parents more times than I could count. It's hard to believe he was my mother's brother. They were so different.

"Storm! Did you hear me?" My cousin yelled.  
"Sorry. I was thinking about something."  
"I was trying to tell you there is something wrong with the TV"

Sure enough the TV was going crazy. The movie was long gone. In it's place was static. A faint humming noise was coming from it. The hum min was slowly getting louder and louder. Soon it became a screeching sound. I put my hands over my ears to block the sound.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I tried telling her.

She couldn't hear me. When I thought I would pass out from the pain it my head the noise stopped. The lights flickered before going out. The TV shut off as well.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.  
"No idea. Maybe the storm caused it. I heard on the news there was supposed to be one tonight."  
"I have never heard of a storm doing that before"

Just then the TV flickered on again. Instead of the movie there was a cloaked figure. Soft spoken words came from the speakers. They were in a language I have never heard before. Then the pain came back and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Well that is the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's short. I wil make the next one longer. I hope you liked it so far. Please review :)**


End file.
